


Count of Three, Heart's Distress!

by Kymopoleia



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Unfinished, i'm going with pretty cure/precure just for simplicity's sake, magical girl au, pidge is 17 and shiro is 18-19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 14:51:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12843510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymopoleia/pseuds/Kymopoleia





	Count of Three, Heart's Distress!

Katie clutched the shaft of her hammer, leaning against the brick wall and taking deep breaths. Okay, okay, this would be alright. She could get through this!

When the tiny little pixie, Pidge, had approached her, she hadn't known that this was going to spiral the way it did. She was fighting this crazy magic mafia from the pixie's home planet, except, just her luck, they'd recruited some humans too. At first the fights had been easy, them sending grunts, kids from her classes, lame high schoolers who she easily toppled.

But now?

There's a soft chuckle going through the junkyard where the fight is occurring.

She wasn't laughing.

"Cure Clover~" The voice croons loudly. "Quit playing hide and seek, I don't get paid enough for this!"

She wanted to snort, but that wouldn't be in her favor. Katie took a deep breath, closing her eyes and trying to figure out where to go next, how to fight him without using her Cure Blast. She didn't want to kill him, he'd just graduated from her school the year before, she knew him!

There's a crunch of something nearby. Her eyes fly open, and he's already leaning in front of her.

"Peek-a-boo." He taps the tip of her nose with his gloved finger, then his other hand lifts, the rapier glinting.

He brings his arm down, and it takes all of her strength to bring her hammer in front of her, blocking the hit.

She holds against him for a moment, grinding her teeth together with the effort.

"What, can't hold your own?" He purrs.

Anger flashes through her eyes.


End file.
